ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Great Deku Tree
The Great Deku Tree is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Although the Great Deku Trees that appear are different, their purpose remains the same: to protect the spirits of the forest. The golden goddess Farore is the creator of the Great Deku Tree and the woodlands surrounding it. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] Shortly before the events of the game, the Great Deku Tree was cursed by the evil Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf, as punishment for not giving him the Kokiri's Emerald. Knowing Link's destiny and that his own time is short, the Great Deku Tree sends Navi the fairy to retrieve the boy. When Link arrives, the Great Deku Tree asks him to break his curse. Although Link braves the dungeon inside the Great Deku Tree and defeats Queen Gohma, it is already too late to save the tree. Before he dies, he tells Link about the Creation of Hyrule by the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore, and how they left behind the golden sacred triangles when they departed for the heavens after their labors were completed. He also tells Link of Ganondorf and his intention to steal the Triforce from the Sacred Realm and commands him to never allow Ganondorf to take the Triforce. The Great Deku Tree gives Link the Kokiri's Emerald and tells him to seek out the Princess of Destiny who lives in Hyrule Castle. The Great Deku tree then withers and dies. After Link completes the Forest Temple and awakens Saria the Sage, he is transported to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. He is surprised by the little Deku Tree Sprout that pops out of the ground. It is this sprout that tells Link the truth about his past, and reveals that Link is not a member of the Kokiri, but a Hylian who was given to them by his mother, who died soon after. It is possible that this is the same tree Link comes across in ''The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker s in The Wind Waker]] A Great Deku Tree, which may or may not be the Deku Tree Sprout from Ocarina of Time, appears again in The Wind Waker. This Great Deku Tree lives in the Forest Haven together with the Koroks, which evolved from the Kokiri after the Great Flood. After Link rescues the Great Deku Tree from ChuChus, the Great Deku Tree gives him the task to rescue a Korok named Makar who has crash-landed in the Forbidden Woods and to aid him, the Great Deku Tree gives him the Deku Leaf. After Link rescues Makar, the Great Deku Tree gives Link Farore's Pearl. The Great Deku Tree can be climbed using Baba Buds and the Deku Leaf, which allows Link to nearly climb to the top of Forest Haven. When Link first encounters this Great Deku Tree, he is speaking the Hylian Language. His dialogue is translated into English during the Second Quest. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild ]] In ''Breath of the Wild, the Great Deku Tree dwells with the Koroks in Korok Forest in the Great Hyrule Forest region. He sits north of the Master Sword pedestal in the Korok Forest. He is the guardian of the Master Sword and explains to Link that the blade will test him to see if he has the strength to wield it, as Link is in a weakened state after awakening from his sleep within the Shrine of Resurrection. This unlocks the main quest "The Hero's Sword", which requires Link to obtain thirteen or more Heart Containers (additional yellow Heart Containers do not count), which can be obtained from trading Spirit Orbs obtained by completing Shrine trials, to Hylia's Goddess Statues, by exchanging Stamina Vessels for Heart Containers with the Horned Statue in Hateno Village, or by defeating the Scourges of the Divine Beasts. If Link tries to pull the sword out without the required number of hearts, he will die before he can pull it out. Once Link has obtained the required number of Heart Containers, he can remove the Master Sword and will receive a vision that shows how the Master Sword ended up under the Great Deku Tree's protection. It is revealed that Princess Zelda brought the legendary blade there after the injured Link was placed in the Shrine of Resurrection to heal. Zelda entrusted the blade's protection to the ancient tree deity until Link could fully recover and return to reclaim it. She mentioned that he would likely lose his memories afterwards, but had faith he would find it regardless. The Great Deku Tree asked what Zelda planned to do now with Link out of action and the other Champions dead. Zelda revealed that the Spirit of the Master Sword spoke to her and told her that her destiny was not finished, giving Zelda the resolve to confront and seal Calamity Ganon. Zelda asked the Great Deku Tree to give Link a message, but he politely refused, as such words would be better if she said them herself. Zelda then placed the blade in its pedestal, where it was watched over by the Great Deku Tree and the Koroks for one hundred years while Link slept. After the vision is over, the Great Deku Tree reveals that it was a vision of the past and the blade is known as the Master Sword. The sword has a divine weapon status, but the Great Deku Tree cautions Link against using it too much or recklessly, as it will lose its power, preventing Link from using its power until it recharges. He also comments that Zelda's smile was like the sun and wishes to have its light shine upon him once more. He hopes that Link can save her from Calamity Ganon, whom she has been keeping under seal over the past one hundred years. In addition to his role as the Master Sword's guardian, the Great Deku Tree serves as a location in Korok Forest. There is a hole leading to a small room which contains a cooking pot, a Goddess Statue, an inn, General Shoppe, and Spore Store. The owner of the Spore Store, Natie, reveals that the room is technically located inside the Great Deku Tree's stomach. The Great Deku Tree is depicted as being very large in Breath of the Wild, and Link can climb him. At the top there is a small pool of water where Link may find Fairies he can collect and a Korok named Walton who gives Link the "Ultimate Korok Trial" consisting of a side quest called the "Riddles of Hyrule", in which Link must answer Walton's riddles by presenting a representative item. The Great Deku Tree does not seem to mind being climbed on and permits the Koroks to work and reside in and on his body. However this fits with the depiction of the Great Deku Tree in past games as the Hero of Time ventured Inside the Deku Tree in Ocarina of Time and the Koroks hide in his branches in The Wind Waker. However the Great Deku Tree's stomach area is cramped due to the Koroks having been responsible for developing the space failing to factor that the Hylian Link is bigger than them though the inn's bed made of leaves is big enough for Link to sleep in. Unlike his depiction in past games, the Great Deku Tree's branches are apparently in bloom in Breath of the Wild and resemble cherry blossoms; this symbolizes the acceptance of destiny in Japanese culture, and since the Great Deku Tree's role is to be the guardian of the Master Sword, this could represent Link embracing his destiny as the chosen Hero. The Great Deku Tree is fully-voiced and portrayed by Sean Chiplock. The Master Trials: Trial of the Sword The Great Deku Tree plays an important role in the "EX Trial of the Sword" DLC Side Quest during which Link is told by a mysterious voice to speak to the Great Deku Tree about a glorious trial. The Great Deku Tree is surprised to hear the voice spoke to Link and realizes it must be time for him to face the Trial of the Sword. The Great Deku Tree reveals the Master Sword's true splendor has not yet awaken and that the trial will test his courage to prove he is worth to wield the sword in its true splendor. He explains that all of the equipment he has come to rely on will be sealed away to make him face enemies without the tools he has come to rely on. After explaining the trial, the Great Deku Tree tells Link to place the Master Sword back in its pedestal to begin his trial. Doing so transports Link to the Sword Monk's Shrine. Though the Deku Tree claims to will test him as he has never been tested before, the Trial of the Sword resembles "Stranded on Eventide" as his equipment and items are sealed save for the Sheikah Slate, Paraglider, and other key items. However the trial is far more challenging and much longer. There Link is informed by one of the Sword Monks that oversee the trial that the shrine is an illusory realm of sacred mystery where anything can happen and due to its illusory nature, any equipment or items obtained during the trial will be lost when Link leaves said realm. Given his knowledge of the trial and the Master Sword's divine origins, it is likely that Great Deku Tree is allied with the Sword Monks, who serve the Goddess Hylia and oversee the Trial of the Sword. The reason for this is would likely be because of the Great Deku Tree`s status as the Guardian of the Master Sword and its status as a guardian deity allied with the sword's chosen against the evil threat possessed by Calamity Ganon. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] The Great Deku Tree appears as a location and keep in the Faron Wood stage. During ''The Sorceress of the Woods story scenario, it is attacked by Wizzro's Dark Forces and defended by Lana and her resistance forces in the Faron Woods. During the attack Link, Sheik, and Impa arrive while searching for Zelda and join forces with Lana to learn more about Cia, the leader of the Dark Forces. After his Gibdo Forces are defeated, Wizzro sets the Great Deku Tree on fire, forcing Lana and the Hyrulean Forces to seek the aid of the Great Fairy, who has her fairy minions create a storm cloud that produces rain to put out the fire. Link and Impa defeat Gohma, helping Lana defend the tree. Additionally it, along with the Deku Tree Sprout, appears frequently in Lana's Spear moveset. Lana can summon the Great Deku Tree during the Spear's special attack and it appears in her victory cutscene for her Spear moveset. A carving of the Great Deku Tree appears on Lana's Level 3 Spear, Faron Spear. Lana's Spear weapons are described as branches from the Great Deku Tree imbued with its power. Hyrule Warriors Legends - Standard Outfit (Wind Waker) from Hyrule Warriors Legends]] As part of the Master Wind Waker DLC, Darunia has a recolor of his Standard Outfit based on the Great Deku Tree from The Wind Waker. Non-canonical appearances Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland The Great Deku Tree appears again in Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. This one is likely not the same Deku Tree as either of the two previous ones. The Deku Tree's appearance is similar to that of the one from Ocarina of Time; he is once again the protector of the forest, which is called the Deku Forest. This may or may not be a version of Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods, and shares certain characteristics with those areas. The Deku Tree's heir, who is growing below the Deku Tree, has fallen sick due to all the damage that Humans have done to the forest. The Deku Tree implores Tingle to get Pure Dew to save his Heir. To this end, he allows Tingle to enter the dungeon below him, known as the Deku Temple. Once Tingle completes that quest, the Deku Tree rewards him thoroughly and then withers up and dies, leaving his Heir to become the next Deku Tree. This is the only version of the Great Deku Tree known to demand payment in Rupees. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga In the manga based off Ocarina of Time, the Deku Tree is first seen telling the story of Hyrule's creation to the Kokiri. He stops Mido and the others from bullying Link and attempting to exclude him from the group. Later that night, he is attacked by Queen Gohma, who appears to merge with him in some fashion. The Deku Tree sends Navi to get help, and eventually all of the Kokiri gather around the Deku Tree and see how he is cursed. Both Mido and Link go into the Deku Tree to attempt to save him, Mido wielding the Kokiri Sword and Link the Fairy Slingshot. However, Link ends up destroying Gohma almost singlehandedly, as Mido becomes too frightened to attack. As in the game, the Deku Tree is only left with enough energy to tell Link about Ganondorf and gift him the Kokiri Emerald. He also requests that Link make a shield from his remains to protect him on his journey. In one of the manga's side stories, set before the beginning of the story, the Kokiri are celebrating a festival honoring the time of year that the Deku Tree's fruit opens and new fairies are born. The Deku Tree is also revealed to have an evil counterpart called the Baga Tree. Near the end of the side story, the Deku Tree assures the Kokiri that the Skull Kid will survive the wounds inflicted upon him by the Baga Tree earlier in the story. He also reveals that he provided the Deku Stick Link utilizes earlier as a weapon against an attacking Wolfos. Theories It is speculated that the Great Deku Tree's stump appears in Twilight Princess. This stump is located to the south of the Great Bridge of Hylia in the Lanayru Province. The stump is fairly large, indicating that it may have been a Great Deku Tree. Also, note that there are ChuChus in the Forest Haven in The Wind Waker, as well as Chus appearing underneath the stump in Twilight Princess. It is also speculated that the stump is the dead tree that was above the Water Temple in Ocarina of Time, but that seems unlikely since the tree in Ocarina of Time was significantly smaller. An even more widely believed inference is that the Forest Temple of Twilight Princess is in fact the remains of the Great Deku Tree of Ocarina of Time. This can be determined from the temple's location being inside a giant tree the size of the Deku Tree, and the presence of the Kokiri symbol on the doors of the temple just as it was on the doors inside the Deku Tree in Ocarina of Time. However, this theory as flawed as the dungeon in Twilight Princess is much larger than "Inside the Deku Tree" in Ocarina of Time. Another speculation holds that the Deku Tree's stump is located in Ordon Village. If one compares the map of Ordon to the map of Kokiri Forest, they appear to be the same area, with certain differences (which could be attributed to the passage of time between Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess). Following this map, the clearing where Link meets the Great Deku Tree in Ocarina of Time is the water-hole in the village. In the center of that hole is a protruding structure, from the bottom of the water, which could be the dried-up and crusted remains of the original Great Deku Tree. This theory, however, should be taken with a grain of salt, as the same type of structure can be seen coming from Faron Spring as well. There is also a theory about the Great Deku Tree appearing in the original The Legend of Zelda. This theory expresses that Level 1 is a dead Deku Tree. That would suggest that there were two Deku Trees at once, as there is another tree Link could enter toward the northeastern corner of the Overworld that contains a Rupee minigame. It should be noted when considering this that two different large, sentient trees existed in the Oracle games. Since Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland details the beginning of Tingle's story, it quite possibly takes place before Ocarina of Time. However, since Tingle is known to have originated in Termina (see The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), it is possible this game takes place in Termina, which would make this Deku Tree the Terminian equivalent to Hyrule's Deku Tree. If that is not the case, and the game takes place in Hyrule, then it is possible that the Deku Tree in this game may be the father of the one in Ocarina of Time, implying that the Deku Tree's Heir seen in this game would later become the Great Deku Tree in Ocarina of Time. See also * Baga Tree * Kokiri * Korok * Farore (goddess) * Deku Tree Sprout * Inside the Deku Tree * [[Maku Tree (Oracle of Ages)|Maku Tree (Oracle of Ages)]] * [[Maku Tree (Oracle of Seasons)|Maku Tree (Oracle of Seasons)]] Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional trees Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998